Possessive
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: It is one thing to upset him with a small matter. It is another when it involves Lubbock. (Tatsumi x Lubbock) Yaoi


**For those of you who feel like they may get confused, go to Bound, the chapter story. It may help you get the background story and humor for this short!**

 **To those who read Bound, welcome! I decided a little side-story is needed to show more of Tatsumi's transformation. ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He admits it. Somehow, he became even more possessive than Lubbock ever was. Not in some 'chain him down' possessive behavior. More like 'the dragon inside him is desperate to tear someone apart' behavior. After Leone finally swore not to flirt anymore, Tatsumi figured everything was going well. Lubbock is no longer throwing a fruit at Leone so what else could he worry about?

Oh that's right, himself.

Tatsumi is never the one to over-think a situation to the point where he feels like ripping out his own hair. This is how he came to the conclusion that it is not only the red eye and fangs affecting him. The spirit was messing with his tolerance level.

Since the dragon of Incursio is known for its aggressive behavior, Tatsumi developed an occasional fiery attitude. Most of the time, he did not even notice himself glaring when someone drops a plate he had just washed. Or when he scared himself shitless after growling at the mismatched silverware on the dining table. Even Leone pointed out how his narrow eyes could tame a danger beast within a split second.

One day, Tatsumi had went to Lubbock for his opinion on his ongoing transformation.

"I don't see the big deal." Lubbock had said with a shrug. "It's not like you lost your mind and started going around killing people."

"You're being oddly specific..." Tatsumi had muttered with an indifferent look.

He admits to himself that perhaps he could cool down at times he feels like blowing up the room. However, it's not him that is creating the dangerous emotions. It's goddamn Incuriso.

So this all lead up to the day Lubbock came from the study room to return some books to the open shelf out in the living room. Tatsumi had conveniently left his room at the same time to train with Leone, as much as he did not want to. Her training is vigorous as usual and he would love to skip out in order to keep his limbs intact.

Since Lubbock was wearing a tucked-in, long sleeve shirt instead of his signature green jacket that covered his rear, Tatsumi could not help, but stop and stare in the hallway. How Tatsumi managed to get the blessed male to be his still amazed him to this day.

Apparently, Lubbock seemed to have been carrying far too many books for his figure, because quite a few novels shifted and fell to the ground in heavy thumps. This had alerted Najenda from her report at the dining table. Tatsumi was about to help Lubbock pick up the books, but when the older male had bent down, every sane thought flew out of his mind.

 _'Do you see that!? That is all yours! Did you know you have not even groped him once and he's your boyfriend!? Stop wasting such a perfectly beautiful body and throw him on the bed already-!'_

Tatsumi tuned out his untamed thoughts and furrowed his brows when Najenda had not continued to read her report. Funny, it's almost like her eye direction is still staring at...

The dragon in his chest roared. No, no no. Perhaps she wants to help as well. Help, as in help infuriate the spirit within him by staring at Lubbock's...

His right, red eye began to burn uncomfortably and Tatsumi went back to his room while rubbing it.

"The hell...? I shouldn't think that at all... She's not like that." Tatsumi told himself while trying to get a grip in his mind. He still could not force the beast down. "Then again... if she knew better then she wouldn't have kept staring like that. He's mine. What!? He's not some property I own so it's perfectly okay to let it slide. But its already known that we're dating."

It took a few seconds for Tatsumi to realize he was having an argument with himself.

"Agh, I hate this. Why the hell do I have to go through this shitty rejection?" Tatsumi muttered. Curse Incursio. Of course... that's it's name...

The scales started to form on the right side of his face and the spirit edged at his vulnerable thoughts.

"It wouldn't hurt... to reiterate things..." He heard himself say in a low tone, feeling the beast purr with approval.

After several minutes passed, Lubbock opened the door and entered with a relieved smile.

"Hey, Tatsumi. Sorry it took so long. I had to take so much notes and then I made a huge mess of books in the living room. When I got back, I forgot about the ink in the pen and it made a huge mark on the-mm!" Lubbock was interrupted when Tatsumi grabbed his waist and yanked him forward to slam their lips together. He made questioning sounds but after a while, he relaxed into the kiss and held onto his shoulders. Tatsumi held Lubbock as close as possible against his own body as their tongues eventually made contact.

"Hmm... Mm..." He did not dare part their lips. Instead, Tatsumi trailed his hands lower, feeling Lubbock shake against him and the hands on his shoulders tightened. No matter, he groped the older male and Lubbock was finally able to part their lips.

"Haah... what's gotten into you?" Lubbock panted with a confused smile, nonetheless pressing against Tatsumi eagerly. Tatsumi honestly did not know either and he settled with harshly reconnecting their lips as the answer.

Occassional moans were swallowed as he squeezed and fondled Lubbock. Tatsumi could feel himself nearly going insane and almost grinded against Lubbock after experiencing a jolt in his pelvis. He wanted to do more. It was killing him.

Lubbock whimpered as their tongues swirled and licked each other stickly. Tatsumi continued to ravage his mouth as his possessiveness began to show. Then, almost at once before the last part of his sanity was broken, he abruptly broke the kiss and stepped away. Lubbock had leaned back against the door and breathed heavily with a tilted head. The light drool running down the corner of his mouth made Tatsumi sit back on the bed and clench the sheets to stop himself from having the urge to pin Lubbock against the door with much more dangerous motives.

"S-Still unstable...?" Lubbock asked breathlessly and Tatsumi answered positive, still trying to catch his own breath and calm down his haywiring desires. Lubbock walked over and kneeled over Tatsumi's lap. This caused the brunette to tense.

"I-I said I'm unstable!" He reminded, but yelped when he was shoved back on the white sheets. Lubbock then leaned over him while tightly clenching his collar.

"I don't care. Stop as many times as you want. I just want you to do what you did before, again." Lubbock said with a smirk. In less than a second, their lips were anxiously pre-occupied as Tatsumi's hands went back to possessively groping his lover.

That is how he admitted to his nearly bipolar personality. It would take a while to get used to it, just like his other new physical features.

"Mm... Tatsumi..." His fingers twitched at the way his own name was moaned smoothly.

A long while.


End file.
